A Branch of Toxic Mistletoe
by NitroStation
Summary: ""How about it, handsome?" Merry Christmas, my fellow crack shippers! Soundwave/Airachnid, continuation of 'Getting Results' but not so much a sequel. Infinitely more kid-friendly though, the rating is just for the sexual references.


_Yep, I lied. There's a sequel. Well, not so much a sequel as a oneshot continuation. More importantly, a Christmas themed one! Cause that's not been done enough before, nope, definitely not._

_Reading 'Getting Results' is probably necessary to understand some of this, but to those who aren't comfortable reading smut fics it's basically Soundwave and Airachnid having sex. Go figure. As for continuing that, I _do _have a few ideas floating around for that, but we'll have to wait and see how they play out and if I can get it all to work. Until then, enjoy this sweet little slice of Christmas fruit cake ;)_

xx

Soundwave was not a fan of parties.

They were loud, rambunctious and a waste of precious time. He could have decoded the whole Iacon database in the time that he was forced to spend in the company of imbeciles and fools. The Eradicon and Vehicon masses he could at least tolerate, to an extent. But Starscream's relentless whining, Knock Out's drilling laughter and Breakdown's drunken hammering of the Nemesis walls were enough to make his processor spark in annoyance. Even Dreadwing was drawn into the stupidity with enough high-grade in him. Usually he'd turn to Laserbeak for a hold onto sanity, but Megatron was keeping his drone very busy nowadays. He needed to recover from over-working in the safety of Soundwave's quarters, not displayed and hung in his chest cavity where the surrounding stress would surely short his circuits.

The occasion itself was pointless at best. The humans called it Christmas, the 25th of December. When they would exchange gifts for some convoluted reason and stuff themselves with food, chopping down the very things that gave them oxygen and bedecking them in frivolous aesthetics. They worshipped a fat human in a red suit with superfluous powers who supposedly brought presents to those who were good and took treats as his reward. Soundwave had never really paid attention to the details, it was all needless. All that mattered to Megatron was that he had an excuse to get crashed.

With a sudden jolt from behind, Soundwave was knocked forwards and nearly toppled to the ground for the seventh time that night. And there was the mech himself, regaling the other gathered officers with another of his gladiator stories, a cube of high-grade in one servo and a loaded fusion cannon in the other, which was waving around dramatically as he told the tale.

It would be high treason to think so, but Soundwave would have liked nothing better than to silence everyone in the damn room with that cannon. Peace and quiet in a room of spilled energon. That was what he required. Peace and quiet. But even that was too much to ask for within the Decepticons. The last time he'd ever experienced anything near to peace was...

With Airachnid.

She hadn't made an appearance in the ship's main hall, and Soundwave doubted she would turn up any later through the endless course of the night. He hadn't seen her since their last 'fraternisation' and he'd prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible. The memory of the act was bad enough, reliving it in both waking hours and- especially- in recharge. But to have to see those accursed toxic optics, those scuttling barbed rods, those soft luscious lips...

He could still taste her on his glossa. A lingering flavour of honeyed oil. It only slightly overcame the burning that saturated the rest of his glossa. The bitter taste of defeat, of submission to temptation. Try as he did, he couldn't remove it. Just thinking about it brought the taste to the forefront of his hidden mouth, glossa running over his lips as if savouring it. Primus damn him, for all he resented Airachnid and what she had caused him to do, there was no part of himself that could deny how _good _it felt. She was trapped and grinning underneath him, frantically smashing her armour against his, trying to slip him inside her. And like a coward, he had given in.

She had heard and seen Soundwave in ways no other bot living or dead had before. Not even Laserbeak had witnessed his master in such a primal state. To have all that leverage against him... he preferred not to think of the consequences.

Another shove into his back. Pointless parties were not a good environment for analytical thinking. He had to get of here, somewhere away from the wretched noise and soldiers. A quick glance backwards confirmed that his comrades were only a few cubes of high-grade away from having races around the flight deck. They'd never notice his absence.

xx

The corridors of the Nemesis were, as expected, deserted. Soundwave allowed his peds to carry him aimlessly along the walls and across the thresholds and halls that twisted through the ship. He couldn't return to his quarters, not with how close it was to the ship centre. Best to just wait out the festivities and at least try to be useful. Can't have the Autobots jumping onboard catching them all in the middle of a drunken dance number.

The corners were dark, the lights ahead emitting an electrical whine, the optics hitting his mask burning pink-

Soundwave stumbled backwards at the sudden impact that hit his helm, servos flailing in an attempt to stay upright. Above him, suspended by a single fragile line of web, Airachnid grinned poisonously.

"I know I'm striking to you, Soundwave, but there's no need to fall head over peds for me," she said mockingly, watching the mech pick himself and what was left of his dignity up off the ground. Soundwave wanted to growl a warning to her, something quick and cutting to knock her off her high perch, but he'd made a promise to himself. No words, no expression, not even a suggestion of acknowledgement. He'd just walk past her and hope that the ships walls were thick enough to block out _some _of the noise from his quarters. As he made to walk onwards though, a spiked leg shot out from Airachnid's back, blocking his way.

"First you don't knock, _now _you don't notice?" she asked with false hurt edging her voice. "And here I was thinking we really _bonded _during our last little encounter." Soundwave allowed the blank gaze of his visor to meet her upside-down toxic stare, his own optics narrowed in contempt.

"The silent treatment again, hm?" Airachnid noticed, lips upturned in a smirk. "Well, you're not trying to choke my spark out of my throat, so I'll mark that as an improvement."

"Is there any purpose to this conversation?" The words grated past his vocaliser without Soundwave realizing it. It seemed he had only a shadow of his former self control left over from the fateful night in the ship's basement. Even as he worked through the days and recharged through the nights, her screams of agony and amore stabbed through the veil of quiet dark that he enveloped his mind, his very self inside.

"I'm not sure. Was there any purpose to you fragging my processor into glitching?" That damned grin returned, monstrous fangs bared and glinting in the light of the corridor.

"Interface was to enforce Decepticon hierarchy," Soundwave retorted coldly. "And punishment for insubordination."

"Oh yes, I'm on Megatron's naughty list, aren't I?" Airachnid asked with a chuckle, swinging herself closer to Soundwave. The laugh only increased as he flinched away from her approach. Two barbed back legs extended towards Soundwave's frame, lightly touching the metal with a strange gentleness. Suddenly, two tendrils shot from him and wrapped around Airachnid's intruding appendages, pulling them away from contact. The feelers on the ends bristled aggressively at her.

"If you're trying to scare me, Soundwave, you're not doing it well," she commented, manipulating her trapped legs until the tendrils were forced to twist around them further. Soundwave growled in annoyance, and then revulsion as the fated shiver passed through Airachnid's frame. "Seducing, however..." She propelled herself forward slightly and pressed her lips to Soundwave's visor, before pulling away as her web rope swung her like a pendulum. The mech tried to keep himself gathered, but the touch of her tempting mouth brought on the dreaded incompetence that accompanied lust. She was bewitching, hypnotising, a walking dedication to sin and sex. Soundwave both loved and hated her for it.

Something tapped on his shoulder plate. His helm, previously dipped in a state of consideration, was inclined upwards by something pushing at his chin. Dangling at the end of one of Airachnid's legs hanging above him was a tiny plant stem carrying teardrop leaves. "A little something I found on one of my outdoor recons. The humans call it mistletoe," she explained in a purr. "When two meet under it, it's customary that they kiss."

"What relevance do human customs have to our kind?" Soundwave asked cynically, regarding the foliage above him with disdain. He crushed the corner of his spark that secretly yearned for her as she spun herself idly.

"You'd be surprised just how similar we are to those fleshlings," Airachnid replied, bringing a talon to skirt Soundwave's mask, sliding off under his chin. "How about it, handsome?"

The moment stretched on for a long while, Soundwave's feelers still encasing Airachnid's legs in a writhing cage and her pink optics fluttering expectingly. Those accursed optics that burned into his CPU, that remained in his vision hours after last seeing them. The interlocking hexagons seemed to move with their own life, judging his every move and reaction. Primus, she was beautiful. So exotic and enticing, every movement read of pure eros and temptation Soundwave had asserted his right to her exquisite body, and she had relinquished herself to him without protest. Their primal feelings for each other were mutual and shared. So then why was Soundwave so reluctant to giving in again?

'_Frag it all.' _The declaration echoed through his processor as he retracted the screen of his visor, revealing a grey face inscribed with black lines underneath the crimson optics, trailing off to the sides. His mouth was a straight line with no discernible lips, and his chin was marked with further lines slanting down from the corners of the mouth, parallel to his purple chin triangle. At the sight of his face unhidden by mask or darkness, Airachnid made an approving sound.

"One kiss," Soundwave said with complete finality. Just one to get the damn arousal out of his system, then he could find his way back to his haven and try to forget she even existed. Airachnid swung herself in again, lips stretching out to capture Soundwave's. So soft, so yielding... Subconsciously, Soundwave's hand reached behind her helm and pushed her closer, moans escaping from the minute gaps between their lips. Airachnid's claws grabbed onto Soundwave's chin, tipping it further upwards. Her mouth opened ever so slightly and Soundwave's glossa slipped in, letting the sweet honeyed oil leak through him. Her own glossa joined in the intimate dance, warring and weaving in moist knots. Soundwave's dental plates closed over Airachnid's top lip, dragging it down and lightly sucking before pulling away. The tendrils still wrapped around her legs were suddenly sucked back into his body, not giving Airachnid time to see their frazzled electrical state. As wordlessly as he did last time, Soundwave lowered his visor and left the spider literally hanging in her pleasure. He drew his glossa across his lips, silently savouring the lingering taste staining them. Left behind, Airachnid grinned almost thoughtfully and drew herself to the ceiling, scuttling away from the scene of the crime.


End file.
